Talk:Jono Yawpyawl
the one i saw was JonoYawpyawl :Sorry what? Are you saying that there was no space between Jono and Yawpyawl? --Rainith 02:19, 27 October 2005 (EST) :: yes Skuld‡ 02:42, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::Me thinks you need a screen cap, or new glasses. And even if you get a screen cap, it's probably a typo by ANet, so you'll end up getting glasses. :) --Karlos 03:11, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::: I was playing in the french district if that changes anything, and I have shiney blue glasses =P Skuld‡ 03:48, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::: Here =) 08:08, 5 November 2005 (EST) :::::I'll be damned. I agree he does not have a space in his name. However as there is another Yawpyawl grawl boss, I agree w/ Karlos that this is probably a typo on the part of Anet. At best I think it deserves a redirect from JonoYawpyawl to this page's article. --Rainith 08:19, 5 November 2005 (EST) :::::: I agree 09:30, 5 November 2005 (EST) :::::::http://www.evilgreven.net/images/jono_yawpyawl_soc.jpg :::::::Indeed, no space between name. - Evil_Greven 08:49, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::::::: I was exploring today and realized Jono still doesn't have a space between his first and last name yet.Skydragn 23:21, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Is that div tag in your sig? if so, it breaks the page. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Skills Skills confirmed by SoC. --Rainith 17:19, 19 February 2006 (CST) Spawn location The note on Shiverpeak sound wrong to me. Since english is not my first language, I might be wrong, but to me if there is 4 other bosses that mean they are 5 in total. So how can we be sure he is there? the note look to have bad grammar too.--Aratak 12:10, 21 June 2006 (CDT) :My bad, a part was hidden behind the map.--Aratak 12:16, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Theres a spot missing on the grawl spawn locations map, a boss spawns behind the massive fortress fill of grawl, on the icey part, behind the other boss that spawns within the fortress. Notes What does the newly added note mean? -- 11:16, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :Just what I said at the top of this page. Wrong place — Skuld 11:27, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Barbed/Mighty Grawl At least when he spawns on the frozen lake in Talus Chute he spawns with a group of Barbed Grawl and Mighty Grawl. Should this be noted in the article? -- James Sumners 20:31, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Preview image of locations Why is the 2nd preview image an image of a head with a bandana on? OR is ti just my comp that is being strange? Winterbay 14:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Image please? --Gimmethegepgun 14:59, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::For some reason my computer was showing this imagehttp://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Bandana_F_black_back.jpg instead of the preview of the location image but when I clicked on it I got the normal image. Testing from work today I can't reproduce it, I'll have to check when I get home again but I think this is probably just my computer behaving oddly. --Winterbay 14:16, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Name fixed? Apparently this boss's name once had a typo in it where there was no space? Went to cap from him in Spearhead Peak today and his name appeared normally, with the space, just like any other: Jono Yawpyawl. Can anyone else confirm, and does that mean the pagename should be changed to reflect this correction? (And I can provide some screens.) Zyxomma100 21:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Upload the screenshots just to sure. If they've corrected the typo, then you just hit the "Move" tab at the top of the article and set the new location as "Jono Yawpyawl." The old article will automatically redirect. 21:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Erm, yeah, here (middle bar is a 50% mod): Zyxomma100 20:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC)